Boundless
by DeceivingAura
Summary: When you end up in mysterious places, the first thing you think of is; "where am I". Try Hunter x Hunter. -I do not own Hunter x Hunter.-
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my first Hunter x Hunter fan fiction, so please have some mercy on me and don't leave this mid-way! Chapter 1 is sorta *cough* boring, so please bear with me! Anyway, thank you so much for bothering to even come this far! Be sure to leave a comment as I need all the feedback I can get!**

Chapter 1:

It's funny, really. I think about stuff too much.

I always had trouble thinking of a beginning to the stories I wrote when I was little, but didn't think it would apply to my own tale.

No, really, when did _my_ story start?

All my memories were as clear as day, but for some reason I could not remember.

Maybe it was _then,_ or maybe _then._ I could not seem to decide. Too many bits and pieces. But I suppose I'll just start from the very beginning.

I was at that age. You know, _that_ age. The one where you become the most stubborn and bratty you could ever be. I don't know, perhaps I'm exaggerating, and I tend to do that a lot.

Ever since I was little, I could only ever remember my mother. No father. I had tried asking about him, but every time I would, an eerie silence would pass over us, and that would be the end of that. Growing up, that became a forbidden topic in our household.

I think my mother tried to make up for the absence of a father figure, and filled me with all her love. That meant more than frequent picnics, buying toys _way_ beyond our budget and tucking me to sleep every night. If I'm to tell the truth, it spoiled me a bit.

Generally, I was an agreeable fellow (or so I think), but stubborn. Once I had set myself to something, only God himself could change my mind. This is the reason for why I often got into arguments with my friends so often about trivial matters.

"I'm telling you! There must be living beings living on worlds beyond ours!" I shouted stubbornly

"How would you know!," they teased me "Have you been visiting them for the afternoon tea?"

"What would you know? There are thousands, of millions of planets out there!" I argued back.

They laughed.

"What? Do you communicate with those friends of yours through that worn out, ancient notebook of yours you always have your nose shoved into?"

It was true, I did have an "ancient notebook" that I always had my "nose shoved into", if those are the words you chose to describe it. The notebook was a worn out, but beautiful notebook that had been gifted to me by my mother on my tenth birthday to fill with all "the wonders of the world". It had parchment-like pages, and the most breath- taking cover. The cover had different strokes of multicolored paints that looked like they had been painted randomly, but seemed to provide a better result than any planned, or organized painting could have produced, with its elegant display and smooth surface. A couple of feathers had also been stuck onto the front, that seemed like they belonged to different sorts of exotic birds. A tin strip of silk like material had been pinned to the book, and it seemed like it was to be used like a bookmark, to find your way around this jungle of knowledge. I suppose it was necessary anyway, considering just how _very_ thick it was.

For the first year or two after getting this _wonderful_ invention, I preserved it carefully, afraid that I would ruin it, or far worse, _fill it completely._ Then, finally, a year ago I finally took it out, and began to fill it up carefully with wondrous, unearthly knowledge. _Okay,_ maybe I'm exaggerating again. I filled it up with things that interested me, like paradoxes (A/N: Paradoxes are statements that contradict themselves. They're really interesting, you should check some out.) And my favorite anime, Hunter x Hunter. My favorite online blogger had mentioned just how much he had like this anime, and at the time I didn't feel like trying it.

Afterwards I was quite bored so I decided to use it as a pass-time. I loved it. Throughout all the arcs, all the episodes, I kept noting everything that I couldn't get out of my mind (which was pretty much everything) into it. I think my mom was actually quite disturbed the one time she randomly flipped open my notebook and read what I had written about the whole "kite crisis" episodes and Hisoka. So I wouldn't be over exaggerating when I say that she never tried to read my notebook again.

It had been a few months since I had finished all the episodes, but my obsession never ceased. I constantly wrote down my observances on different characters, and their character developments. Not only that, but I wrote down practically _everything_ I could think of: from jokes to possibilities in the future. The most problematic thing was, that every time I would finish writing about something, new ideas would pop into my mind. That's why, these days it seemed like I was almost always busy with it, and it seemed to bother my friends. Yet, what interested, or to be more precise, _disturbed_ me was that it wouldn't fill up. No matter how many pages I filled, not even a small portion of the book, overall, seemed to fill up. My mother described it as the "magic" of the book that had been passed down through generations. She also sometimes laughed about how obsessed I was with it. But I absolutely adored that book, and could you blame me? I had a part of my soul stored in it, it was like horcruxes are to Voldemort. I protected it with my all.

My, My, I've gone on for quite a while about the notebook. I think you finally get the message, right? I _love_ that book. So obviously I felt offended when they started dissing it.

"I think that an alien communicates with her through that shabby notebook!" snickered one of my friends.

"Really? Wow Celia-san, how come you never told me?!", butt in my friend Sophie, in mock horror.

"Celia-san?", questioned a friend called Jane.

"Yup", Sophie lazily exclaimed in a muffled tone due to her, trying to touch her nose with her tongue "Celia-san, is a girl or a boy?"

This was Sophie, who was someone closet to a best friend I had. We once met at a gathering, and instantly hit off due to our love for hunter x hunter. We talked occasionally, but she knew almost all my secrets and I trusted her. She was a bit strange though, with her weird antics and strange remarks. She was also the most dirty-minded person I knew, but we were close, nonetheless.

I shrugged my shoulders in response "Who knows?"

"By the way, Celia", addressed Jane "You should really get rid of that notebook. Isn't it like really, _really_ old? It also has a weird appearance!"

"Hey!" I yelled, pointing my finger at her "That was a present from my mother! Stop it!"

Jane gave a horrified look.

"So that book holds more importance to you, than _us_?"

Does it? I trust all my secrets to this book; I've stored my soul in this book. Have I ever really had a heart- to- heart conversation with any of my "friends"? You might say to me: Isn't it completely wrong of me to be closer to an object than my friends? Yes, it might have been, but only if I had the right friends. From what I've learned from books is; friends are those who embrace your worst points and fix your wrong ones. They don't encourage wrong acts like back-biting or gossiping, and shun your favorite hobbies, or things you take pleasure in. So really, which holds more importance to me?

I suppose I was lost in my thoughts for too long, or at least long enough for Jane to perceive an answer of her own.

"You little bitch! How dare you?" Jane accused me "I don't want to be friends with such an anti-social freak anyway! I only became friends with a piece of shit like you because I felt sorry for you!"

Screaming profanities loud enough for passerby's to turn their heads and give disapproving glares, Jane ran as far as she could from me.

That was a bit uncalled for, no? Or maybe _a lot_ uncalled for! Even though it's perfectly understandable why she wouldn't like me, did she really need to insult me like that? So, I spend the next five minutes fantasizing about how to torture Jane before I noticed an infuriated Sophie sitting next to me. From her facial expression, she was most likely doing the same thing as me.

"How dare she insult you like that?" Sophie questioned angrily.

"It's ok, Go home!" I insisted as I pushed her off the bench before she started one of her rants again.

Sophie was a _very_ emotional person when it came to such issues. Although, cross that, she was emotional when it came to _all_ issues. She was just generally a very emotional person. This one time, in the third grade, some girl crushed a grasshopper. Sophie burst into tears and had to be taken to the principles' office as she wouldn't calm down.

She was also a big feminist and was always ready to launch into an emotional speech about _any_ matter. Which was why I made sure that she left. Just as I finished doing this, my phone started ringing, and I almost immediately picked up.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"You stupid bitch, I told everyone about what a fuckin loser you are! Don't you ever talk to me agin!"

I opened my mouth, ready to sprout all the swear words I knew ( which was quite a colorful variety), but the call cut. I looked like a retarded fool, with my mouth open for minutes before I realized what had just happened.

Red faced, I raced all the way back home. Now that I think about it, I must have been quite the sight. A red faced teenager, literally flying down the street, probably breaking all the speed limits made. I didn't care about who I bumped into, or what I knocked over, so obviously I made quite a mess.

I could hear people calling to me, but I was on a warpath, and wouldn't stop for anything in _this_ world. Time made sure to pass quickly and I was standing in front of my house before I knew it.

As I entered, I took loud steps to my room, making sure that even the deaf would be able to hear me. I made sure to bang my door shut; a sure-fire way to make sure my mother would hear me. If she knew what had happened, she would surely come over to me and make me feel better.. She was always able to do that. So I prepared myself for her arrival.

One minute passed.

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes passed.

When no one came, I became enraged. I made loud, sobbing noises.

Once again, no one came.

Breathing fire, I marched the path of doom to my mom's room, where her presence seemed to be missing. So I knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. I explored the whole house, but found no trace of her. Finally, worried to my wits end, I called on her mobile.

I unconsciously held my breath, praying desperately that she would pick her phone up. With every beeping noise, I became more anxious. What possibly could've happened to her? She was supposed to be home today.

Suddenly, my ears detected a faint, ringing noise coming from the kitchen. I followed the noise, taking small, quiet steps. The truth was; I was afraid. Afraid of what might be awaiting me. Bracing myself for the worst, I stepped into the kitchen.

I guess I didn't brace myself enough.

My eyes froze in terror at the sight of my mother helplessly sprawled on the cold, hard ground. She was violently coughing up blood, spreading it across the floor.

I must have stood there for what felt like hours, just staring at my mother. That couldn't be my mother; it just couldn't. This couldn't be the same person who was irritated by the smallest of stains, the one who would always warn me of the tremendous amount of germs on the floor, who never let me sit on the floor. My brain refused to acknowledge the fact that this was, in fact; the ve _ry_ same person. So I just stood there, with my eyes wide open, and trembling body, just trying to process what was going on.

I finally snapped back to reality as a drop of a red liquid landed on my foot. It was wet, and….. red. It was like... blood. My eyes widened even more (if that were possible), and I shut my opened mouth, because I realized something.

That was my mother, the same mother who always had a smile on her face and refused to ever cry in front of me. That was my mother, and the fact was, she was dying.

I realized the intensity of the situation the same time I forcibly snapped back to reality. My mother was bleeding to her death, and _I_ needed to do something.

I tripped over myself as I ran for the phone, only before realizing that I had a mobile in my hand. I struggled with my numb and lifeless fingers as I hurriedly dialed the ambulances' number. I fought with myself as I pushed the words out of myself to the confused operator.

As I waited for the ambulance to arrive, I tried myself to soak up the blood, to try to stop the bleeding. I tried to speak to her, hoping that she had just fallen asleep. She was like that. That was probably it; she had just fallen asleep.

"Mom", I sobbed "It's time to wake up."

Before I knew it, an endless stream of tears was on their way down my cheeks.

If I remember correctly, those were the slowest moments of my life. I took constant rounds of the kitchen, waiting for the ambulance to arrive, and as it arrived, it seemed as if time had forgotten itself.

In the hassle of explaining the situation to those who had arrived to help, to persistently insisting that I ride in the ambulance with my mother, my stream of tears never ceased in the slightest. In the ambulance, it seemed as if I had promoted myself to the rank of a priest, as just like my tears, prayers came flooding out of my mouth.

As we arrived at the hospital, and they took mom into the emergency room, I had to sit down in the waiting room. I sobbed, and cried, but really; was anything I could do going to make a difference? My mom had been there for me at every moment of my life, and now, when she needed me the most, I couldn't help her. Finally, a doctor came out of the emergency room to me.

"Are you Celia Collins?", he asked me, diverting his gaze to anywhere but where I was.

"Yes", I exclaimed "What happened? Mother is okay, right?"

Once again, he nervously cleared his throat.

"Astoria Collins would like to see you", he informed me.

I was completely and utterly confused; what was going on? Just as I opened my mouth to question him, he gave me the worst news of my life.

"I'm sorry, your mother is about to die", He wasn't sorry, just scared of my reaction "She only has a few minutes left, and she wants to have a word with you."

That was just about all I would hear, and without waiting for him to further elaborate on the reason for my mother's soon-to-be death, I ran for the emergency room. Ignoring the glaring nurses, and the protests of everyone around me, I entered and immediately made my way over to my mom. I sat by quietly by the bed side, trying my best to hold back my fresh batch of tears.

"My darling", she started, moving her hand so it would be touching my cheek "Don't be upset."

I was enraged.

"How can I not be upset?" I questioned her "You're dying!"

"Death is but a natural process, I had to die eventually."

I could hear the machine that was voicing her heartbeats getting quieter and quieter.

"This is so unfair! You were going to stay with me, you weren't supposed to leave me so early!"

She smiled a weak smile.

"It always feels early, doesn't it?"

I grabbed her hand affectionately.

"Stop being so god damn relaxed! Stop acting like we're going to meet up just tomorrow for some tea!"

Her heart beats had become so faint that I had to strain my ears to hear them.

"But of course we will meet again", she spoke happily "Just not in this limiting world."

I tried to interrupt her, but she kept speaking.

"We will meet for sure", she assured me "But in another world."

She winked at me "Be sure to find me."

Her heart beats became silent, and I didn't need someone to tell me that she was dead. I silently cried as I closed her eyes.

Then I ran.

I ran past all the disapproving glares, the sympathetic looks. I didn't know where I was running, just anywhere but here would be fine. I exited the building and staggered onto the road. It was raining heavily. Time really flew, it was night already. But, even the coolness of the air, nor the wetness of the rain was able to put out the fire that had ignited inside me.

"WHY?" I looked up at the night sky "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO FUCKING HAPPEN?"

I was just starting.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

"WHY IS EVERYTHING SO FUCKING UNFAIR?"

"What did mother ever do to deserve this" I finally spoke softly and broke into tears once again, in the middle of the road.

My knees seemed to give up, and I fell to the ground. I didn't care about what happened around me anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

Maybe that's why I never noticed the large truck coming towards me at a startling speed.

And the last thing I felt before everything went black was pain. Agonizing pain.

As I woke up, I had difficulty opening my eyes. My body felt like wool. I must have spent days trying to open my eyes before I finally did it. The amount of light that greeted me was tremendous, and I was in what looked like a nursery. The most annoying thing was that everything was pink; a pink cot, pink curtains, everything in there was pink. Even though this annoyed me, the architecture of the room was amazing.

Yet, Something was bothering me. Something was wrong.

And it only took me a minute to figure out what.

I was a baby.

 **BAM! Well, what do you think? Be sure to leave your much needed feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I know it's been forever since the last update, but I got busy with a lot of other stuff! Please forgive me! I'll be regularly updating now and even have a bit written down for the next chapter! For those of you who followed this book when it first came out, I would recommend that you read the first chapter again! I've changed some important details (and you might want to refresh your memory!). Hope you like the chapter! (It hasn't been edited!) Also, if you get a bit confused in the middle, fear not! All will be explained in the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two:

It was no mistake.

You know those few things you can never come into terms with, the sort of thing that you can never accept no matter how much time had passed; a month, half a year, a decade. To be more precise, it had been two years. It had been a year since I had been given another miraculous chance at life.

Though, there seemed to be one problem. One _huge_ problem.

I had been reborn as a _baby_. I'm sure that whoever it is out there that gave me another chance, is having a great laugh right about now.

It had been a very well-known fact to everyone in my previous life that I was a very prideful person. In simpler words; I had a _huge_ ego. I could admit it too. So for me, the person who could even take offense to someone telling them about their mistakes in a test, the whole "You-have-been-reborn-as-a-baby" thing was a big blow. Being taking care of as if you couldn't take care of yourself (which was, partly true) was annoying. _Quite_ annoying.

Although, something that was even more annoying was that everyone in this family, _my_ family, (I suppose), was that everyone was way too affectionate for my own liking. It seemed like an unusually happy-go-lucky-family. Then there was me. Apart from my personality, even my appearance was extremely different. I had golden hair, and electric blue eyes. My brother, just like my father, had light brown hair, and hazelnut eyes. My mother had dark brown hair, and green eyes. I could already imagine the family portrait.

At this very moment, I had been laid down on the sofa, and was trying my best to rebel to the outrageous act. I was a person, they should let me free! My mother seemed to be sewing a new dress for me, as she _loved_ dressing me up. She would spend so much of her free time sewing me clothes that I sort of felt bad. But, feeling sorry didn't make me like her dress-up sessions at all. To say the least, they were torturous.

My father seemed to be reading a newspaper, and it seemed like he was pretty engrossed in whatever was in there. I really, _really_ wanted to read something, or do anything. Being a baby was very boring; all I could do was eat, and sleep. I just sat there all day, thinking. Quite exciting, no?

Just as I was drowning myself in joy of how awesome my life was, another nuisance came in popping through the door. This nuisance had a name; Hikaru in fact. He seemed to be looking for something as he looked around the room, and as his eyes landed on me, he wasted no time in running over to me. He stared at me for a while, his concentration was turned to the maximum, and for a second I thought he was suddenly going to start sprouting Shakespearian poetry.

But then, he poked me. On the cheek. How could he dare do that?

"Hikaru! Stop it right now or I'll tell mom!" I threatened with my annoyingly babyish voice.

He pouted. "Call me onii-chan!"

I was beyond furious! Who did that boy think he was? There was no way I would call him that!

"Shut up, _Hikaru_!"I commanded him.

He started pinching my cheeks, while keeping the solemn facial expression of a samurai who had been called poopy. It was hilarious, to say the least, and I would've been laughing at that point had I not been having a stare-off with him.

"Call me Onii-chan!" He shouted with determination as if I would suddenly bend to his will.

But I was livid. It had been an unspoken rule in my past life that everyone knew of that once I had decided something, I would stick to it no matter what. I was perfectly stubborn to the core. So I did what anyone in my place would (not) do. I jumped at him like a lioness ready to tear apart her prey. I wrapped my small hands around his neck and started strangling him. Yet, it proved to be harder than I thought with my small, frail hands, and power-set equal to a baby's. So there I was, awkwardly swinging from my brother and trying my best to strangle him. As I became more desperate, I started shouting louder and louder. Hey, who knew? If this were dragon ball z maybe I could suddenly go all super-sayan on Hikaru.

Alas, it was not dragon ball z. But my weird noises definitely attracted the attention of my mother and father, who, for some reason decided they rather wouldn't want their daughter to be hanging from the neck of their son.

My mother carefully advanced towards me and pried me off Hikaru. Now, I normally know when to back out of a fight, and that moment definitely seemed like the perfect moment to surrender. I was going to surrender, and definitely would have had it not been for the devil known as Hikaru. He stuck his tongue out at me, jokes aside. At this point, I was practically out of control, and I was just about ready to kill Hikaru.

Who said that babies don't have bad tempers?

That was when the burning started, and no, I was not becoming all over dramatic talking about the burning in my heart. I felt an odd burning sensation in my eyes, yet, it didn't bother me in the least. There was no pain, yet the feeling was very new. I felt as if I had been wrapped up in a fiery embrace: and suddenly, I felt I could do anything. It seemed like I was way too engulfed in my thoughts of the new sensation that I was feeling that I didn't notice what had been happening around me.

My mother had quite dramatically dropped me as if I was on fire, and my father had dropped the glass of water he was holding. Hikaru, on the other hand had tilted his head to the right and was looking at me with genuine concern. That was what worried me.

"Okaa-san" he spoke silently "Is Sayuri okay? Do we need to take her to the doctors?"

That's just about all I remember from that day, apart from the eerie silence that came over my mother and father that day. Hikaru was just concerned. I didn't know of what had happened and it seemed to remain that way. After that day, I was trapped inside the house. Or perhaps the more suitable term would be caged. I was no longer allowed to venture out into the town and meet anyone.

I was lonely and alone once again.

" _Mom! I want my dad to go to me to my play too! How come the other kids get to have a normal family, and I don't? It's not fair!" I shouted in rage at my mother._

" _You know that I wish I could give you everything you ever wanted, right? You're my precious little princess, Celia." She spoke with unshed tears in her eyes._

 _The time frame changed and I could see a slightly older self of mine._

" _My friends refuse to talk to me because they say I'm not normal. They say I'm weird. Why doesn't anyone like me, mom?" I sobbed as my mother sat down next to me._

" _They're just not the right ones! You'll find better friends."_

" _Promise?" I spoke breathlessly, hope shining in my eyes._

" _I promise" she spoke happily, as a traitorous tear slid down her cheek._

 _Now a teenager sat alone by herself, staring longingly at the other children,_

" _You know I'll always love you, right?" My mother smiled as she wrapped her arms around me._

I sat up as soon as I woke up, terrified. That was me, wasn't it? My eyes widened at the thought of my mother. But soon, as with every thought, the one with my _actual_ mother, happiness passed too. What hope was there? What help would it bring me thinking of the unattainable? None: this was the clear truth.

I strolled towards the window, looking dreamily at the children playing outside. There was a wonderful park in front of my house. A dream so close, yet so far away. At many times, I resented these parents of mine that would never let me outside. They always treated me carefully, like a fragile little bird. I was shocked out of my misery as I heard the door slam open. It was my brother, Hikaru. My heart often burned with jealousy at his freedom, but he was simply all I had. He walked toward me and grinned.

"We are going to that park together!" He spoke to me in an excited whisper.

I snorted. "Have mum and dad heard of this genius plan?"

That wiped his smile off. "We'll go there in secret, tomorrow night!" he announced as if that settled anything.

"I can't! You know they won't let me you idiot!" My anger began to flare up.

"But you're turning five tomorrow! So that makes it the responsibility of your smart, _older,_ seven year old brother to make your wish come true." He smirked at me as if he had won the argument with his superior intellect.

 _If only you knew, Hikaru._

I looked out the window, gazing at the children who were running around, laughing. They were free.

"Okay, I'm in!"

And so we sneaked out at midnight, like cats on a night prowl. I gazed at the world around me, realizing how beautiful it was. The moon never looked so bright, and the stars had never twinkled with so much hope and happiness. As the wind blew in our faces, I knew that this was where I belonged.

I was free.

My brother looked at me with happiness as I ran around the park like a restless bird that had not experienced the joy of flying, and was finally being able to. I explored wildly, plucking wild daisies. Those ones smelled far better than the ones that _others_ brought for me. My excitement exceeded all measures as I spotted a small kitten shyly peeking at me. I smiled at it and began to run after it. I sighed in frustration as it would not let me approach it, but did not give up. I cornered it and then scooped it up in my arms, my face radiating with pride. My un-necessarily wide smile vanished as soon as it came, taking up the shape of a scowl instead as the now-demonic kitten clawed its way out of my arms. Wincing at the pain, I huffed in anger.

The ungrateful little brat! Once again, for the first time in three years, since the day I had been caged in, I felt a burning sensation in my eyes. I could feel my anger pooling in my eyes, intensifying the feeling of outrage and causing me to subconsciously take an intimidating step towards the offender: the now cowering cat. What I did not notice was the smile that dropped from my brother's face.

Just as I was going to take action, I noticed the loud gasp the sounded from not too far away. I squinted my eyes, trying to pin point the exact location of the distracting sound. I spotted the silhouette of a young man fallen on the ground covering his mouth with his hands, trying to contain his glee. He pointed at me, unaware that I was looking his way, muttering to himself as if he couldn't believe himself. I began to walk to towards him only to be stopped in horror as I heard scared shouting from behind me. I froze.

"Hikaru! What in the world are you doing out so late? Sayuri has disappeared-" whatever my father was going to say cut short as his eyes landed on me.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me back to our house. Then, as he made eye contact with me, his body began to tremble in fear. "Oh no, Oh no!" he shouted in frustration and began to run even faster.

As soon as we stepped inside he slammed the door shut and locked it hurriedly. He walked slowly to the dining room where my mother was pacing nervously. He sat down on a chair and then put his head in his hands. We remained quiet and I felt as if I was hearing the silent before the storm. I gulped when my father looked towards me, averting my gaze. That was when my father began to take shape into one of the most terrifying people I had ever seen.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU BOTH THINKING?! DON'T YOU REALIZE JUST HOW CAREFULLY WE'VE HIDDEN THESE PAST FEW YEARS? YOU ALMOST RUINED ALL OF IT! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH DANGER YOU'RE PUTTING ALL OF US IN?! WHAT IF SOMEONE ELSE WAS THERE?" my father shouted hysterically.

I could see my mother on the verge of tears, and my brother looked guilty for a crime he did not even know of. I panicked knowing that the danger that my father spoke of with such fear had in fact happen. I felt frightened; I did not want him to become even more angered. But I realized the intensity of whatever my parents were so terrified of and decided to just break it to them. Tears gathered in my eyes and my father grew silent. I had _never_ cried in front of them.

"A-Actually, I saw someone there. There w-was a man there" I spoke silently as if trying to camouflage my wavering voice into the turmoil that had surrounded us.

My parents exchanged looks and my mother spoke "Do you remember anything about this m-man dear? Tell us everything".

So I slowly described the mad man that had been laughing in glee upon seeing my angered face. I took notice of the desperation in my parents' faces as the words I spoke sunk in. For a second, silence consumed us once more. But as my father spoke, it was with a tone of finality. "We're moving."

The new location that we had hurriedly shifted to was a beautiful, isolated haven. Our house was on the edge of a narrow stream, and there was greenery all around us. In the far distance, if you squinted your eyes enough, you could see the outline of a town. This place in fact, was a hustling bustling trade center. Hikaru had joined a school in the nearby town (causing him to have to walk half an hour in order to get to school), and as usual, I was left out.

"I want to go to school too!" I yelled banging my hands on the table.

My father calmly glanced my way. "You know that we can't allow you to do that Sayuri."

Ever since his outburst a year ago, we hadn't heard a peep of anger. But things were definitely quite different from my side: I was finally beginning to lose it. "I DON'T CARE! WHAT'S THE REASON FOR THAT? A SO-CALLED DISEASE THAT I'VE NEVER NOTICED HAVING?"

My mother, who had remained silent this far snapped at me. "Akiyama Sayuri! Don't talk to your parents that way!"

I calmed down a bit and tried to reason with them. "What I mean to say is: I can't just remain uneducated, right?"

My parents smiled. "If it's really about that then your mother can teach you at home. I've got to go to work now. Bye!" my father got up from the table and walked toward the entrance door, my mother following him in order to see him off.

I waited till they had walked out and then banged my head on the wall as hard as I could. _Great job, genius!_ I scolded myself. Just as I face palmed nearly as hard, Hikaru walked in and smirked at me. He came over to me and bent down so we could talk eye-to-eye. Then, he patted my head and spoke smugly "Have fun with okaa-san at home, Sayuri!"

I glared at him as angrily as I could and then tried to punch him. He easily dodged my fruitless attempts and even made a show of eating my chocolate cupcake up in the process. As I slowly realized that it would be no use trying to physically injure him, I decided to play dirty.

"That's no fair, onii-san!" I cried as fake tears welled up in my eyes.

I began sobbing quietly and sat down on the floor. I always knew I was the re-incarnated soul of some old actress, but this was just plain amazing! As I put on a flawless act, Hikaru panicked and began to look around nervously. "Don't cry Sayuri! You know I didn't mean it. I was just…joking! That's right, I was just joking! Here, you want a cupcake?"

He quickly handed over the _whole_ chocolate cupcake that he had saved for himself and sat down next to me, patting my back awkwardly. It was at that point that I couldn't stand any more of it. I began to laugh loudly, flailing my arms around. Slowly, as actual tears began to fall down, I started pounding my clenched fists on the ground. After about a whole minute of this madness, realization dawned on Hikaru that he had just been mercilessly played by his sister. He frowned and then snatched his cupcake back.

"I'm going to school!" he said angrily and ran off.

And so everything in my life slowly fell into a routine: playing around with Hikaru, being taught by my mother and _never_ being able to go meet new people. I was slightly lonely, but I knew that things were going to stay exactly how they were: and that, above all, comforted me. Life passed slowly, but at a steady pace, I began to move on. I began to laugh regularly; I began to care for the family that I had distanced myself from. Everything was alright until the day that changed everything: the day that ultimately lead to everything. My eighth birthday.

It started out as one of the most fun days I had experienced ever since being reborn. My father had gotten a lovely, _gigantic_ cake, and my mother was preparing a feast fit for a king. For the first time in years, I was ready to enjoy myself to the fullest.

Late in the afternoon, a couple of hours before my father had gotten back from work my mother was perfectly intent on prettying me up for the occasion. She pulled an _excessively_ frilled blue dress out from a bag, but I was quite adamant on the fact that I was going to be wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"I will _not_ be wearing that dress, okaa-san!" I shouted.

"Well, if you want… I spent a whole month sewing that up, but" her voice cracked as tears welled up in her eyes "If that's what you want."

I bit my lip. _Curse emotional mothers!_ How could I refuse to that? I knew that the dress must have taken a lot of time to sew and I knew that time was one of things that my mother did not have much of due to the fact that she cooked, cleaned and above all, even taught me each day for three to four hours each day. So I did what any daughter would do in my situation.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll wear the dress."

My smiled so brightly I was afraid I was going to go blind, and then she went all scary. She grabbed me and began to dress me up. After I had worn the dress, she produced matching blue ribbons and made my hair. Then she admired me like a masterpiece painting that she, a great dazzling painter had created. I grimaced, and headed downstairs to the lounge where I decided I was going to try and ignore how I looked by sitting alone in a corner and reading. But as usual, I did not get what I wanted.

Hikaru was in the room quietly reading a book, but as I came in he looked up at me, and as I expected, fell in the ground in peals of laughter. He came over to me and pinched my cheek, simultaneously gushing over me. "You look so cute Sayuri!"

I ignored him. He kept cooing over how adorable I looked, so I snapped my head towards him and glared as hard as I could. Then, I walked over to the kitchen and ate the giant cookie that mother had baked for him. As his eyes began to widen and his fists began to shake in anger, he let out a loud war cry "SAYURI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I knew that there was no way to talk my way out of this one, so I sprinted up the stairs and hid in my parent's closet. I doubted that Hikaru would come to look for me here. So I waited in there anxious, waiting some time out so that Hikaru could calm down. After what had felt to be one _long_ hour I decided to go back downstairs, but before I could I heard my parent's voices approaching their bedroom. Things were not looking good.

"Don't you understand? We _cannot_ tell her!" my mother yelled uncharacteristically loud. I knew that I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but I didn't feel as if it would be the best option to walk into what seemed to be a heated argument.

"She needs to know! She needs to know the truth!" I heard my father shout in reply.

"She just began trusting us! She'll distance herself if she finds out, and you know it!"

"But it's important that she knows. She may be the last one!"

I got a queer feeling that my parents were talking about me. What was it that my mother was trying to hide so desperately?

"Imagine us just saying that to her! 'Oh, sorry honey turns out we've been lying and pretending your whole life! We're not your real parents, you're just an orphan!' Can you even begin to imagine how Sayuri would react?"

My eyes widened as I began to shake. Was that true? It couldn't be. It wasn't!

"But we can't hide the fact that she's been orphaned!"

What was this strange, uncomfortable emotion I felt clenching my heart?

"I know that we can't force her to accept a family that isn't hers, but let's not tell her for at least a couple of more years."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I was suffocating, I couldn't breathe. As my parent's shouts and pleas for my return were ignored by me, I ran down as fast as I could. I began hyperventilating, and I knew I needed some fresh air. I headed to the nearby stream, betrayal beating loud and clear in my veins. And at that moment all I could do was laugh at me, really. How could I let myself believe that I could possibly belong anymore, that I could have a family? Of course I couldn't. Hadn't I learnt at all from my last life? My mother had been snatched from my arms and now, I didn't have any family.

I felt betrayed, angry, upset. I suppose it was just my fault and not theirs. They were lying to me but I was the one that was deceiving herself the most. It was ridiculous. So I glanced down at the stream, trying my hardest to stop the wet tears from coming. There was honestly no reason for me to live anymore. I wanted to die.

I stared down at the stream, deciding that jumping in would surely be sufficient. But what I saw reflected in the clear water was enough to shake my bones.

Red eyes.

Scarlet red eyes stared back at me, enraged.

 ***Dramatic music plays***

 **I hope that explains all the strange happenings and attitudes around Sayuri this whole chapter! I hope you liked it, and I hope you know what the red eyes mean! ;) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this story! Don't worry I'll be sure to update every couple of weeks! For the next chapter: who loves the Phantom Troupe?**

 **Review please! It really motivates me and makes my day!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Gives a nervous giggle* Hey Guys! How have you been doing?... *Clears throat* So I know that it's been a while, but before you decide to do anything** _ **rash**_ ***puts on bullet proof jacket just in case*, I had 4 tests and 2 projects in between! I know what I promised, but you know… life stinks.**

 **Also, I had to write a chapter for my other fanfiction, since I post chapters for each one by one. Initially, I had planned on a lot more things to happen in this chapter but it got till the word limit I had set for it so hopefully you'll be seeing that in the next chapter!**

 **The song that I would recommend you listen to for this chapter is Kurapika's character song:** **Hi Ni Moeru Hitomi** **. I usually never recommend songs for chapters, but I found this and it suited this chapter A LOT! I read the chapter while listening to the song and it really intensifies…** _ **everything.**_

 **Here's a link: watch?v=uRcsPmTYkxI**

 **Onto reviews:**

 **BizzyLizy: I'm really glad you liked it! I also like the interactions between Hikaru and Sayuri (they're really fun to write) but sadly, there won't be** _ **much**_ **of that in this chapter! Lol, yeah, the name thing is a bit of a coincidence! I remember when I first began to plan out this story; I read your fanfiction and found out that your OC's name is the same as mine was to be. I tried to focus on the descriptions for the physical movements, but sadly, the editing probably won't be much better than the previous chapter's! ^^ (I need to study for an upcoming test!) Your criticism was extremely helpful, and your review was quite uplifting! I look forward to reading what you have to say about this chapter!**

 **KiGaMin: Thank you! I'm happy that you feel that my writing has improved (there was a time gap of a couple of months between each chapter, lol). I did once think about making them all kuruta's, but I decided that this would work out better, for multiple reasons. Writing Sayuri's POV is quite enjoyable (I love how cheeky she is!), so I'm relieved that you liked it! Although I must warn you, you won't be seeing much of that sarcastic and funny side of her in this chapter! I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter!**

 **Shout out to ArashiYuki13, BizzyLizy, JayJayNay, KiGaMin, Purifiedwate, RedSoleil and Shiroji IA for the follow, and Hoppy854 and ArashiYuki13 for the favourite! I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 2:

" _Did you know, Celia, that nothing holds more value in the eyes of a mother than her child? You will never doubt that, will you? I would sacrifice my today just to ensure your tomorrow. If you are ever hurt, I will comfort you. If you are ever lost, I will guide you. Don't forget that, okay?"_

 _Where are you now, mom?_

As the anger in me intensified, the burning in my eyes only increased. The tears that followed did not help, and nor did the hours I spent lying there. My fingers scratched the surface of the soil and began to dig it up. I couldn't stand it: I needed to do something to make it stop.

I didn't want these scarlet eyes.

I was hallucinating, I must have been. The shock of discovering my existence as an orphan must have finally pushed me over the edge. Yet the consistent flow of tears did not lessen my pain; it merely informed me that this was real. This was the reality that I had to live with; this was my life.

I stood up: I needed to make sure. Perhaps I was just crazy after all, but my clear reflection in the flowing water seemed to awaken something in me. That was when I knew that I could not sit still. These were scarlet eyes, appearing only in my state of anger. I both knew and realized what they were _and_ where they were from.

Had I actually just been reborn into a non-existent world? That was wrong, it couldn't be. It was not even real, how could it be my life?

Shaking any preposterous thoughts from my mind, I began to stand up. Then, I walked. My mind remained in isolation; it refused to process or think. I went wherever my feet would take me and kept myself in a daze. Coming out of it would mean facing my situation.

Even as emptiness triumphed over my thoughts, it lost its power just as soon as a familiar house came into view. _My_ house: even the idea of that seemed to disgust me. I belonged nowhere, and yet I needed to know the truth. It was necessary for me to just make sure. I wanted to confirm that I was just a mental little girl and nothing more.

As I took one step at a time toward the door I finally understood the phrase: "to face one's problem". I gulped nervously, anxiety increasing with each movement. The contemplation of what could be frightened me, and yet I continued with my stiff, rigid march toward the door.

 _I have to do this._

I broke into a run before I myself could stop my actions. Panting, I slammed the door open and just continued. Nothing would ever come of this if I did not let myself do it. I felt as if I were being chased, as if someone horrid was hot on my heels. I abruptly became paralyzed as I found who I was in search for: my "parents".

They might have been in a worse state than me, judging by their panicked, crazed expressions. They breathed a sigh of relief on my return, only to have the horror on their faces bounce back almost just as immediately. They had finally spotted the red irises that glowed vividly in my eyes, and the hysteria that laced them. At that moment I had finally understood the definition of an eternity; as they stared at me, exasperation and an unspoken apology were what I could see in their eyes. I could see the desperation in them; they begged for a second chance. Yet I had been rendered unable to move and all that I wanted to say and all that I dreamed of asking them remained inside me, poisoning me.

 _Why?_

 _Why would you do this to me?_

 _I trusted you._

 _I loved you._

But as every moment is to come to an end, so did this one, which was filled with purgatory. My words did not make it out at that instant, but theirs finally did.

"Are you alright, Sayuri?" the question, however simple was like a majestic sword; amazing from afar and deadly from near. That statement awakened an emotion inside of me; it triggered something in me that had remained a threat from the moment this torture had begun. I was going to take no more.

"Do you know what these are?" I pointed innocently at my eyes, looking as if I were attempting at a normal, everyday conversation; yet on the forthcoming answer depended my life, my _sanity_. Some portion of me still thought, _hoped_ that I was just making a mountain out of a molehill. It wished that I was insane. That would be better than any alternative that presented itself at the moment.

The two adults sitting in front of me exchanged anxious, knowing looks. They knew that the time had come for the truth to come to light. My father sighed, and years of worry and sadness begun to reveal themselves.

"I'm sorry that we did not tell you. We have indubitably failed at being parents to you; if you even consider us that anymore. I always realized that our happiness would pass in an instant and that sadness would become our eternity, but I hoped that we could hold onto that small piece of joy and comfort and make it last just as long. I suppose that I have been a fool, haven't I? I always did hear that tomorrow never comes. What I did not learn was that the nightmare can cave its way into today." He sobbed, and said no more.

My mother stared toward me, but it seemed that she was in a faraway place. She gazed into nothingness, yet her words held deep knowing and regret. Regret for what could not be altered.

"You are from the kuruta clan, Sayuri, and perhaps you are the last remaining. You arrived at our doorstep at a difficult time: when I learnt that I could no longer conceive. There was no note, no sign that anyone else had ever seen the light that you held. But everything went wrong when you revealed the scarlet eyes; we knew that if anyone else found out about your origins, they would try and hurt you. We regret everything: hiding you from the outside world, and not telling you. It was all for a reason, however.

"The scarlet eyes of the people of kuruta, that become a beautiful red when enraged, have a high bounty over them. An evil group of people called the phantom troupe killed all the rest of your clan members just recently to gain from their eyes. But not only they seek the eyes, many other wicked men and women want your eyes. We could not risk anyone else finding out, nor did we know how to deal with this."

She advanced toward me cautiously, embracing me, and all that was not said in that moment was still delivered to me; she loved me. She did not want to lose me. My mind refused to delve on that topic and chose instead to react to what she had just told me.

 _The kuruta clan; they were real. The scarlet eyes not only exist but also resided within me. That can only mean one thing. All this, it existed in only one known place that I know of, or rather one anime that I had worshipped before being reborn:_

 _Hunter x Hunter._

I closed my eyes, accepting her embrace. No more tears made their way onto the surface of my skin, and I finally understood. I had finally understood what a big joke this was; so when nothing else could be said, when all words failed all I could do was laugh.

I remembered that before I was reborn one of the actions that used to describe every emotion was crying: crying in pain, crying in joy, crying in happiness, yet laughing only seemed to carry along with it happiness. We are taught that when we are pleased, amused or happy we should laugh. What we failed to understand was that the simplest laugh conceals the darkest emotions. A simple laugh holds behind it desperate pain and longing demanding to be felt; wanting to be understood.

It was at that very moment that I finally realized this.

I laughed as if there was no tomorrow. I started out chuckling to myself, and soon I began to cackle; the walls trembling in fear of me. I fell to the floor, and with each mad, crazed giggle, I lost a part of myself, a part of who I _thought_ I was. I released all my sadness, all my pain, all my loneliness.

My parents tried to help me up anxiously; their drowned words of worry carefully wrapped themselves around me until they finally managed to suffocate me. I grew painfully quiet all of a second, and looked up at my parents: eyes full of fright. I tightly held myself in my own arms and only then, when my hands trembled violently at contact with my body did I become conscious of just how much I was shaking. I was shaking in fear of what had happened to me. I smiled lightly at my father and whispered, as if afraid that the walls would hear me.

"Please tell me you're lying. Please tell me you're lying. Please tell me you're lying." I spoke indifferently as a dam of emotions burst inside of me. I repeated the same very sentence as if it was my lifeline, and perhaps it was.

My mother grabbed my shoulders, steadying me. She looked me straight in the eyes and told me firmly to get ahold of myself, that she was worried. Father was also worried, they were scared.

"Sayuri, something is wrong" she declared "Something that you're hiding from us. Tell us."

Maybe "easier said than done" was the right phrase to fit the situation, but I did not care. I started to hyperventilate.

"Sayuri" I could not particularly register what was being said but I knew that I despised the very word; the tension and pressure it held at its sides taunted me. That word was repeated again and again until I became fed up.

"IT'S NOTHING! COULD YOU JUST STOP? I'm fine…" the last few words came out as nothing more than an afraid murmur. "I have understood the situation and could not care less. My origins and the so called bounty over my head are of little significance to me."

I knew that all of this was of little importance. I was sick of all of this. It was sick and twisted; what was happening to me. I had no wish to continue to live in such a world. Maybe I would even get to meet my _real_ mom if I killed myself. At even the thought, my eyes glowed as a normal child's would when about to receive a treat. Now all I needed to do was get my lovely family to take me somewhere so that I could run away and then carry out the deed. I did not want to traumatize any of them, _especially_ Hikaru; they had all been burdened with me. I actually pitied them.

After that, it felt as if the last couple of hours had not even taken place. I returned to the child that I was and pretended as if all of it had just been a small little tantrum.

"You wouldn't let me go out _just_ because of that?" I demanded in a whiny voice, crossing my arms at the very idea of something so preposterous.

Both of the adult's standing in front of me relaxed a bit and their expressions softened at the return of _their_ Sayuri, yet confusion decorated their features.

"Did I play you well, okaa san?" I grinned "I was planning on scaring you because Hikaru told me some _really, really_ scary stories. I just combined everything that all the evil monsters did! You both looked so scared! I don't care if you're my real parents or not, I love you!"

Perhaps they believed me, or perhaps they did not. It did not seem to matter to them as long as I seemed alright.

My father laughed, plopping me onto his shoulders and carrying me to the lounge, his relieved wife trailing closely behind. As soon as we entered said room, Hikaru hoped in through the main door, proclaiming that he had become an A star explorer. He had decided that he was going to "discover a _really_ expensive gem and then sell it and then buy a BILLION chocolate bars and then not even share". I was extremely thankful that he had not witnessed anything.

After that, a serious and "important" family meeting took place, in which I was lectured on how important it was that I learnt to control my emotions. I zoned out, it was not like I needed any of those lessons: I wasn't planning on living like this anyway. My attention only reverted back to the actual conversation when an utterly confused Hikaru spoke up.

"What are you guys talking about?" this highly intelligent ten year old questioned his parents. My mother quickly led him out of the room, all hush-hush like. I waited in silence for their return.

A pale white Hikaru walked back into the room and I had already tried my hand at guessing what that was all about. I began to snicker internally but immediately ceased to as I caught Hikaru's alarmed gaze as he stared at me. Without warning, he lunged in my direction and soon jumped onto me: causing both of us to fall out of the open window behind us and into the bushes. I growled at that idiot; did he intend on killing me? I had already taken up said initiative! Right before I could strangle him, he began to mess up my hair affectionately.

"Don't worry Sayuri! I'll protect you, after all, I _am_ your big brother!"

I felt an unfamiliar feeling build up in my heart. It caused my heart pain and I found myself caving into its torture.

It was guilt.

"Wow, Sayuri, I've got to say I'm impressed! How did you manage to pick this city for our vacation?" my mother asked me, still in awe over the great big city we had decided to visit.

Confused? It went a little something like this: I, like the obedient and perfect child I was had spent one learning to control my emotions, and in reward, could pick out where we went for our first family vacation on my ninth birthday.

As for how I picked the city, there was a _huge_ auction going on, with all sorts of expensive merchandise, and there was bound to be a large crowd, which meant that I could not be kept a strict watch on. Well, that and the fact that since the police was so busy with protecting the goods for the auction they probably wouldn't bother looking for a little girl who had gone missing. I had been looking around and there seemed to be a huge cliff overlooking the sea; that was an ideal spot. All I had left to do now was to get "lost" and then jump.

"I've never been to such a big city, okaa san! It was so nearby that I couldn't resist." I grinned.

We were currently walking to a restaurant that Hikaru had wanted to go to. As I had originally predicted, the place way crawling with people, and I knew that I would have no trouble to carry out my plans. I knew deep down inside that it was most likely after dinner that I was going to run off, and I wanted to spend a bit more time with this wonderful family; because whether I was a curse to them, or just plain horrible for wanting to suicide even after realizing how much they cared, they were my family. Blood may make up most of us, but our hearts are what cry of the loudest.

So, like any normal human being, I let myself go to temptation. What difference could another five minutes make?

"Oto san! Okaa san! Let's go that that park! It's SO big!" I chirped happily, and for a moment even I was caught up in the act of a happy family. Too bad I was already destined to another role.

They consented, as they did to every other thing I had been saying.

"How come you're listening to everything Sayuri is saying?" whined Hikaru, crossing his arms in envy "I want ice cream!"

That was how I was left sitting on the bench alone as everyone else headed off to buy ice cream (I had requested chocolate, but refused to go along). I had nothing else to do, and so my thoughts drifted to the same topic they had begun to venture to ever so often these days: how I ended up in some (awesome) shounen anime. Reminding myself that I would not allow myself to become unhappy when I had so little time left, I resorted to humming the opening song; I had always been a huge fan. I glossed over many of the faces of the character's, but restrained myself from any such thought.

But as every surprising and unexpected moment appears only crashing into a painfully dull one, I was still unprepared when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and mutter the most polite "Excuse me" I had ever lived to hear. I snapped my head back slowly, deciding that I was going to be the typical gangster guy with too much attitude. Big mistake. As my eyes caught sight of who exactly it was that had touched me, they began to widen and I myself began to shake. In the spur of the moment, I backed up and resultantly fell over. But it did not matter to me, who was analyzing this painstakingly familiar person.

His bright green eyes and blond hair seemed in place, as well as his strange lavender outfit. There was no more denying it; Shalnark of the phantom troupe of standing in front of me, trying to _communicate_ with me. I had sort of realized that I was in Hunter x Hunter, but I never really expected the exact same time frame as with the main characters. That should have been most worrisome, but I had other problems.

Forgetting the fact that he belonged inside an anime, he could very well kill me any second he liked. And so, ironically I ended up trying to bargain for my life as if my life depended on it. Which it very well did.

"U-umm… pardon me kind s-sir but before you make any rash decisions, could I b-bother you with a bit of advice?" I started off pathetically, stuttering shamelessly and continuing in a rush when he gave me a confused look. Hey, it couldn't hurt to be polite, right? "Did you know that while a few idiots might waste their time killing off _helpless_ children, n-not that you're an idiot, I'm an idiot, y-you're a genius if I might say so myself, but, moving on, why do that w-when loads of rich guys are roaming right around the c-corner? If you want, I could h-help you! That fat guy looks like he's pretty loaded!"

He tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows scrunching in apprehension. _Oh shit! He probably doesn't want anyone to realize his true identity! What have I done?! Nooo! Quick, think!_

A brilliant idea struck me like lightening and I began to drift off to the direction of a large tree. I made (tried to make) eye contact with it and began again, trying to act as if I did not even feel the presence of the mass murderer next to me.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, you filthy son of a tree!" I shouted loudly, pointing the middle finger right at the tree; just to insure that my master plan succeeded. "As I was saying, I think that guy has loads of cash! He's just the sort of guy you want!"

In the corner of my eye, I spotted Shalnark raising his eyebrows at me. _Do not freak out! Just show him that you really mean it!_

That is how I ended up trying to wrestle a tree. It was not as easy as it sounds, and the "oomph"s and "humph"s that I had added in for effect were not exactly working out either. I panicked as I saw him making his way over to me, trying even harder to pummel the damn tree. I screeched in pain as I inserted a bit too much force and had left my hand looking bruised and limp. When it looked as if I had no other option left I reverted to the classic: praying.

I bent down on my knees, putting my hands together. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I EVER DID TO BE BRUTALLY KILLED OR TO BE MAGICALLY (AND PAINFULLY) TRANSPORTED TO AN ANIME, BUT PLEASE PARDON ME! IF I ESCAPE THIS I WILL BAKE YUMMY MUFFINS AND FEED THEM TO CATS ALL OVER THE WORLD. AMEN!"

Seeing that he had not stopped in his path, I continued a tad bit more desperate. "UMM… NOT ONLY THAT BUT I WILL NEVER CLOG THE TOILET WITH STINKY POOP AND BLAME IT ON HIKARU! STOP BEING SO PICKY; THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH A SUICIDAL LITTLE GIRL CAN OFFER!

It was then that a hand was clasped over my mouth and I was lifted up into the air by the annoyed looking Blondie.

"I was just going to ask you if this was yours. Good bye." And with that he was gone, waving his hand slightly as he went, and it was with a start that I realized that he had probably been making his way to the auction building that had been right opposite to the park. I gulped in apprehension of what havoc the phantom troupe would ensue at and how many would die, but my focus soon shifted as my eyes landed on the notebook that Shalnark had been referring to.

It was my notebook. It was _the_ notebook. The one that my _actual_ mother had gifted to me; the one that I had confided my soul in. But that still ceased to make sense; it was from my previous life. How could this notebook have existed in this world?

Just to make sure, I flipped through the seemingly endless pages, only to confirm my greatest fears; this was indeed the same very notebook. But what I could not seem to comprehend was; _why?_ I opened it up to the last entry that I had made, only to be surprised once more.

A small, miniscule picture fell out, one that I had no memory of; but perhaps if it were just that it would be alright. In the picture that was being held by my trembling, unstable hands was my beloved mom, standing under the _exact_ tree, standing in the _precise place_ that I currently stood at. My breath hitched; the neatly scrawled date in the corner of the tiny paper was of one week before.

My brain seemed to collapse under the strain of coming to the obvious, inevitable conclusion that had been written in crimson in front of me. It seemed to be stripped of its ability to think, and only one statement had been burned into my skull, calling out to me, demanding to be noticed.

 _She's also here._

Perhaps I may have given the illusion at that moment of many emotions; surprise, disbelief, even anger, but all those were merely a layer that I myself that carefully lay onto myself. Over the years, I had become accustomed to putting on the mask of a normal girl, but that mask that begun to blend in with me so well that you could no longer see me inside. So at that moment, what you might not have seen was the knowing, happy look that my heart radiated.

It all made sense, really.

" _We will meet for sure" she assured me. "But in another world."_

 _She winked at me. "Be sure to find me."_

 _Her heart beats became silent, and I didn't need someone to tell me that she was dead._

She had known! My mother had known and wanted me to find her! She was here with me; of course she would not leave me! I had to find her. As my mind began to weave webs of ideas and thoughts, I realized something.

 _Where the hell did Shalnark get the notebook from?_

Without giving another moment to it, I raced off in the direction of the auction building. It was a fairly isolated and empty area that sent shivers down my spine, but still failed to intimidate me enough to send me back. My eyes, filled with haste and desperation scanned the perimeter. It was only after a few minutes filled with increasing hopelessness that my eyes caught sight of Shalnark. He had revealed himself to me; if he had wished for it he could have easily gotten away.

I raced off in his direction, adrenaline pumping from my veins.

"Where did you find this?" the words themselves seemed like venom to me, and saying them spent more of my energy than I'd have liked.

He simply smiled at me, as if he were indulging in a child's fantasies.

"I repeat: where did you find this?" my patience began to run thin.

"It seemed to be following you around, concealed in a ball of nen" he stated simply, but his words held a sense of questioning underneath themselves. I knew something was up; a phantom troupe member would never waste their precious time on a random adolescent. I took a step back, prepared to take my leave; something was definitely wrong.

But before I could take another step, I had been held up by the neck. He began to speak slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. He clearly got across that he could easily be done with me right there and then.

"It seems that the nen, although not personalized, was reflecting every single one of your thoughts. Forgetting the fact that you, a child, seems to understand the concept of nen, you seem to know quite a lot, don't you?" although his tone remained the subtle, childish tone I recalled, the dangerous glint in his eyes made me uneasy. "Maybe you'd like to tell me why a little girl like you would know so much about the phantom troupe?"

 **I doubt any of you saw that coming! So, how was it? Excuse any grammatical errors; I'm sure that we all know by now that I'm horrible at that sort of thing. For the next chapter: do any of you seem to recall any seemingly insignificant character from the first chapter? Let's just say that the next chapter will hold quite a twist! Be sure to review and provide me with your feedback; it means the world to me!**

 **-Deceiving_Aura**


	4. Announcement

I don't know if any of you even recall the existence of this story, but for those who do, I have an announcement. I will be rewriting this story.

I did not forget about it.

I was simply working on the new version. It might be posted today or tomorrow. (The first part.)

Thanks.

 **DeceivingAura**


End file.
